Pretty Cure All Stars: Sutekina Connection☆
is the first of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series created by Fujiwara Hibiki. It features all current Pretty Cure characters from the canon franchise. The Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure! characters make their movie debut. Synopsis Darkness is slowly making its way around the world, with it's last destination being Japan! This news spreads all over the world, ending up in the hands of the new Cures, Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure. With the help of Cure Lime and Cure Currant, the sour part of the team, Ichigo and Kotono split up to search for the other Cures, while battling against never ending darkness. Even though they are joined by the Go! Princess and Mahou Tsukai! Cures, all hope seems to be lost, until the others Cures appear in a blast of golden light! With the power of hope and songs, will the Cures be able to connect to save the world from this darkness? Plot Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa/ Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/ Cure White *Kujou Hikari/ Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/ Cure Bloom/ Cure Bright *Mishou Mai/ Cure Egret/ Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi/ Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/ Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/ Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/ Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/ Cure Aqua *Milk/ Mimino Kurumi/ Milky Rose *Momozono Love/ Cure Peach *Aono Miki/ Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/ Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna/ Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi/ Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/ Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki/ Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri/ Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki/ Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/ Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen/ Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/ Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki/ Cure Happy *Hino Akane/ Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi/ Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao/ Cure March *Aoki Reika/ Cure Beauty *Aida Mana/ Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka *Yotsuba Alice/ Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/ Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/ Cure Ace *Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/ Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka/ Cure Flora *Kaido Minami/ Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara/ Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa/ Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai/ Cure Miracle *Riko/ Cure Magical *Imai Ichigo/ Cure Mallow *Tachibana Kotono/ Cure Caramel *Cure Lime *Cure Currant Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco/ Kokoda Koji *Natts/ Mr. Natsu *Syrup Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Tarte *Chiffon *Azukina *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *PhanPhan *Pafu *Aroma *Mofulun *Ha-chan *Chocola *Licor Secondary Characters *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru *Chinen Miyuki *Kaoru *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Shirabe Otokichi *Okada Joe *Blue *Mirage *Prince Kanata *Nanase Yui Movie Only Characters Returning *Sakagami Ayumi/ Cure Echo New *Oper Trivia *Despite airing in March, Sutekina Collection☆ has a Halloween themed song that is sung by the lead Cures of Go! Princess, Mahou Tsukai! and Sweet and Sour!. *''Sutekina Collection☆'' is the second All Stars movie to have a movie only Cure in it, the first being Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi with Sakagami Ayumi/ Cure Echo. *Like Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure!, this film's logo was leaked a month after the film was actually announced. *In the trailer for the movie, the instrumental for Ima Koko Kara, the theme song for Haru no Carnival♪, is played in the background. In the second trailer, however, Mugen no Chikara is heard instead. *Like Haru no Carnival♪ and Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!, Sutekina Collection☆ doesn't share part of its title with another All Stars film. *This is the third All Stars film where the Cures gain an upgraded form, with the first two All Stars films being Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! and Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. *In the trailer, the Sweet and Sour! Cure's transformations are not shown, unlike the other All Stars trailers that actually show a sneakpeak of the transformation. Merchandise Please refer to the main page, ''Pretty Cure All Stars: Sutekina Connection☆'' Merchandise, for more information. Gallery Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:HibikiMovies Category:CureHibiki Category:Gallery